


it’s okay, I’m here

by ethcrial



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethcrial/pseuds/ethcrial
Summary: Madi has her first day of school and she gets nervous so clarke and lexa comfort her <33
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	it’s okay, I’m here

**Author's Note:**

> i basically wrote this cause im going to a new school tomorrow and i am really nervous so it was nice to write my feelings out a lil <3

Lexa woke up as the sound of her alarm blasted through her ears, her eyes opened slowly with the morning sunlight leaking through her window and basically blinding her. She made a move to get out of bed when arms wrapped around her waist tighter. “Lex, come back to bed,” Clarke murmured against the sheets not wanting to lose the warmth of Lexa so soon. “Even if I wanted to love, Madi has her first day of school today,” Lexa said as she kissed Clarke on the forehead. “Yeah yeah, I know,” Clarke said as she finally made herself get out of her comfortable bed, “Ooh, maybe I’ll make pancakes!” Lexa smiled at Clarke, not knowing how someone could love pancakes so much like her wife. 

As if on queue, Madi burst through the room with a huge smile plastered over her face as she jumped on her parents bed. “Momma, I get to go to school today!!” Madi said, her enthusiasm made both her mothers smile. “Yes we do sweetie, and to make this day even better we’re going to have pancakes for breakfast!” Clarke stated as she picked up Madi, engulfing her in a hug. “Really?! Yay, thank you Mama you the bwest!!” Madi shouted in glee. Somehow Madi had gotten the pancake loving genetics from Mama, which to Clarke was a bonus as it made Lexa more lenient into having pancakes for breakfast. Lexa really couldn’t help it; she just couldn’t say no to Madi. 

As the family ate their pancakes in comfortable silence, Madi started to feel uncomfortable. She suddenly felt nervous and didn’t want to go to school anymore. Lexa noticed it and asked Madi, “Sweetie, are you feeling alright?” “I don’t wanna go to school anymore, Mommy.” Clarke and Lexa looked at her with worry. “What happened, sweetheart? What made you change your mind about school?” Clarke asked as she combed her fingers through Madi’s hair. “What if I don’t make any friends? Or what if they don’t like me?” Madi said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Lexa and Clarke both hugged Madi, “Sweetie, I’m sure everyone would love you. You are such a sweet girl and I promise you will have nothing to worry about.” Clarke said as she wiped away Madi’s tear stained cheeks. “Yes, I’m sure too sweetheart. And if you have any problems in school you can come to me and your Mama, okay?” Lexa said with a reassuring smile. 

“Okay, thank you Mommas!” Madi said, her nerves calming a bit as she knew she would always have her moms beside her whenever she needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!!  
> kudos and comments will mean a lot <3


End file.
